Insane idiotic love
by Blackstarss
Summary: Shepard, Miranda and Ashley are trapped in a love triangle. Miranda and Ashley are fighting for Shepard's heart, who will when the saviors heart? Or maybe she can have them both? Warning: smut futa!femshep femshep/Miranda femshep/Ashley


**a/n: please leave a review no hate!**

* * *

So I would like to start this off with a question, why? Why did they bring me back? There's trillions of other war heroes just waiting to be brought back, you know the ones that actually want to be brought back. But no, It had to be me, huh? The guy to save to save the universe? Savior? A god maybe? Well, that's a bunch of bullshit. See know one believes until they see it with their own eyes, but that's the problem you see? I'm the savior right? Then why doesn't anyone believe me? Like I said bullshit.

I walked along the third deck on the ship, I was going to Miranda's room of course. To ask my usual unimportant questions to see how long I can just keep her distracted. It was true I was mad that I was brought back without even asking me if it was okay, but I couldn't be mad nor hate Miranda for it, she was simply doing her job and carrying out orders. When I approached her door it was locked, I wondered is it because she wanted to keep me out. Am I that annoying? Nah, I bypassed the lock with ease not even caring to knock. I walked in and as usual she was typing away on her terminal focused, trained on her work, she didn't even bother to look up, knowing it was me or probably Jacob. "Hello Miranda." I smiled I always like that name, it described her in a nutshell, if didnt know her name meant a whole lotta shit about law, bringing as back to my first statement. She looked up at me, it was her usual 'I'm all about work face.' "Is there something you need?" Miranda said as she crossed her legs and arms. I pulled up a seat and sat down, "Actually," I pushed a red strand of hair out of my face. Miranda shifted, "And?" I put my feet on top of her desk and watched as her eyes followed the boots. "And. I wondered…if you would be my date for Anderson's party, we all know you're just sitting there watching porn." I smirked if she blushes she totally watches porn, Miranda tried her hardest not to flinch, but she did flinch blush even. "T-that's not true." Miranda had reminded me Ashley a lot, very smart, confident, loyal, really loyal, fast, strong, hot…cute…what? Anyways, I think they would be the best friends, if they didn't wanted to murder each other. "Alright alright, I believe you." I smiled was me or was seeing a girl blush the cutest thing ever? "So what do you say?" I looked at her it looked as though she wanted to say yes. "I guess I could since you helped me with my sister."

I smiled even bigger, "Alright be ready at ten." This was not a date…i gave her one more look before leaving, she's so cute. Am I weird? I returned to my cabin to find a unexpected guess there, kasumi goto, I smirked. "What's up ninja? Let me guess, you heard?" Kasumi squealed. "Sheppy! I can't believe you asked her out!" I walked over to my couch and plopped down, "Its not a date kas it's just…a outing. You could come if you wanna, that's how much of a date it's not." Kasumi nodded, "Okay, I'll come." Shepard shot up, "Why? It's not a date!" Kasumi walked closer. "Then if its not a date then why does it matter!" Shepard sighed, "look it's like six in the morning I'm tired, lets just go to bed." Kasumi and I have been sharing a room since she had some type of weird asari bug in her room and they haven't docked anywhere since they picked her up so they couldn't get an extermination. "I'm twenty five years old, I need my rest." I stripped down to my boxers and sports bra and climbed into bed, waiting to see if kasumi would join me. And she did she crawled in herself already in her bra and panties. We did in fact cuddle, we're both cuddlers, but if you tell anyone ill cut your nipples off.

I woke up before kasumi as I always did, the reason I had woke Up is Ed had reminded me of the check up I had with chakwas, which I hated I mean I'm the picture of health. I didn't bother to get dress my ship. My rules. And besides I would only have to take them off anyways when I got my check up. I made it to the third floor gaining looks from everyone that I passed, I walked in the sick bay or med bay to see chakwas standing over some files. "Hey mom." I smiled since my mom died on…midior chakwas kinda covered the hole in my heart, but never filled it. She turned to face me with a smirk, "Well well looks like I didn't have to sedate you and drag you down here like last time, I owe garrus twenty creds." I gave a fake laugh and sat down on the examination table. "Can we just get this over with." Chakwas pressed the stethoscope against my chest, I shivered as I always do because of the cold metal against my bare flesh. "Oh don't be such a baby." She pulled away took out a notebook and began to ask me questions. "So." She started, "how are you feeling?" I moved my and side to side. "Right now great but that's only because I don't have bullets grazing my helmet." Chakwas let out a small laugh, "I mean you're mental state." I shrugged, "I'm okay I guess…its…been hard, moving on from ash. I miss her, I do, it's took a toll on me for sure didnt help that I'm helping Cerberus and she hates my guts." Chakwas laid a hand on my hand, "Sweetie, don't you worry about her, now if I know ash she'll be back before you know it." She took her hand away and smiled. "And besides you're adorable, someone will scoop you up soon enough." I stood up off the table and chuckled, "Gee wiz thanks." Chakwas smiled at me even bigger, I thought her face was gonna crack. "You know, Miranda's a catch, absolutely gorgeous smart strong independent…Flexible." She winked. I gagged, not because that wasn't a very very enticing though, but because it came from her mouth. "Yea-!" I felt a delicate hand cupping me. "Cough." I blushed and couched as I was told nothing more awkward than your mom cupping your balls.

She took her hand away, "All clear," I smiled and said my goodbyes before leaving. I looked at the clock in the mess twelve p.m. I had at least five hours to get ready and honestly it only took me three. Only three. I made it back to my cabin to see clothes laid out on my bed and kasumi sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. "Little to late for cereal, no?" I said walking down the stairs almost falling, kasumi snickered I suppose she noticed. "No." She pointed to the ironed clothing on the bed. "I picked you out some clothes for your 'Outing'." I looked at the clothes, burgundy chino shorts, short sleeve navy blue button up, a white bow tie and a pair of sperry's. I raised a brow, "A little young?" Kasumi shook her head, "you're twenty three, you were dead for two years doesn't count." I pondered that, but on the outside I just shrugged it off. I took my shower, it was at least a hour long considering the fact I was a prune when I crawled out, next I did my hair which wasn't hard, but took foreeeeever about a hour and thirty. Then I got dress which only took a couple of minutes, then kasumi had to check me out. "Teeth." I smiled she nodded then she sniffed me giving a nod checking my hair and then checking my eyes saying "they've Never been greener." Whatever that meant. She fixed my collar and tousled my hair. "CUTTTTE! She squealed, I smiled brightly but then she sighed and lugged me in the arm. "Ugh why do you have to be so adorable!" I chuckled and rubbed my arm. "Whatda you mean?" Kasumi walked over and pulled a book from under my bed, she began to read. "Miranda Miranda Miranda your eyes make me wonder did god take the color and color the sea, did he take thys lips and make them like the clouds, as soft as could be? Did he take your hair and make it from his own? Miranda Miranda Miranda I wonder what we could be." I tried to snatch the book but I was to slow. "How did you find that!" Kasumi threw her hands up, "that's not the point! You're just…so…why did you write the poem?" I shrugged, "That's how I felt." Kasumi groaned. "See! That's freaking cute."

I smiled, "look I'll be back tomorrow," kasumi gave me a hug. "You smell good." She said. I chuckled out a thank you and we parted ways. Later I met up with Miranda in the airlock, and she looked so amazing. She had straightened her hair she was wearing a white skintight shoulder less dress that was short in the front and longer in the back really bold eyeliner that made her eyes for some reason seem brighter, red lipstick that made her white teeth pop, with black heels. "Wow. You look .ing." Miranda nodded, "as do you." She's out of your league, sheds really outta your league just look her. We got into a sky car and discussed what we needed to talk about, i didn't really Think about the fact that everyone at the party would think I was with a Cerberus agent and that I was with Cerberus, but this has nothing to do with work Anderson loved me and trusted me so there would be no secrets. "Okay so what's your fake name?" I said, "Victoria blosser." She had said it fast like she already had it planned out. I nodded, "okay, what do you do for a living," I waited for a few seconds before getting answer, "I am CEO of omni productions, I am a tech specialist, never killed, never seen a dead body, never even touched a gun." I nodded, this was gonna go well the only thing I was worried about was fucking up and calling her Miranda. We pulled up to Anderson's huge mansion to see at least ten cars there, I looked at Miranda. "Nervous?" She shook her head, "oh please, how nerve tracking could it be?"

We walked to the door not caring to knock so we walked straight in, there was people dancing everywhere taking shots and drinking, it was unexpected. We walked further along into the house and finally spotted Anderson and Hackett talking. "Shepard!" Anderson smiled, "glad you could make it. I smiled taking one of my hands out of my pocket to shake hands with the two men. "Nice to see ya Anderson, Hackett." Hackett nudged me, "And who is this lovely woman?" I blushed at the slightest thought of Miranda being my…girlfriend. "I am Victoria blosser, I'm CEO of omni productions." Anderson shook her hand, "Well if you don't mind me asking who are you to Shepard?" Miranda stayed quite for a while and so did I. "We are together." She said, I felt so relieved that I didn't have to say it. "Yep she's my girlfriend, " I smiled, this is actually going better than I thought. "Shepard?" I a familiar voice say, I and the rest of the group turned to see who it was." Ah, Williams so nice to see you, I'm glad you could make it." Anderson smiled. Right at that moment all I wanted to do was crawl under the nearest table and disappear. "Ash…hi." I said quietly, she walked forward and she struck me across the face. "Okay…I deserve tha-" she pulled me in for a soft kiss, and let me go before I could regain my composer from the slap. "I'm sorry for saying that stuff on horizon…I really truly am." She looked at Miranda, "What is she doing here?" Anderson stepped forward, "Oh you didn't know this Victoria, Shepard's girlfriend." Ashley looked at me, "is it true? You're with this Cerberus whore?" Miranda stepped forward in front of Shepard. "Whore?" Ashley started taking of her hills, "Whore, that's exactly what I said." Miranda took off her earrings, "Shepard hold these." I guess Miranda didn't take off her hills because she was use to fighting in them. I stepped between the two, "Whoa whoa! Chill out." Even though I thought the fight would be insanely hot and I would probably pour the chocolate fountain on them during the fight, I had to break it up.

Anderson grabbed a microphone."Alright everyone out!" The crowd groaned before dispersing out the door. "Now," said turning off the mic. "We will talk about this tomorrow…your rooms have been set up. Goodnight." Hackett shook his head and proceeded upstairs behind Anderson. I turned to Ashley who had pure distrust in her eyes. "Look ash, it's not what it seems like. Me and m-Victoria aren't together." Ashley shook her head, "Don't give me that bullshit Riley. I know that she's that bitch from horizon and I know she's with Cerberus. Just like you." She began to walk upstairs. "Have a goodnight." I turned to Miranda who's biotics where crackling against her skin. "I'm sorry." I said, "come on let's go upstairs." We walk upstairs to the room that didn't have closed door. "Soooo…one bed." Miranda nodded,"you're sleeping on the floor." I smiled awkwardly, it's not like I had intended to sleep with her anyways. "Right." Later I was laid down on the floor getting ready for bed. The bathroom door creaked open, "don't look when I come out okay?" I yelled a yes closing my eyes, the door shot open and Miranda came walking fast out of the bathroom diving into the bed. I did get one peak though, and it was heavenly when I saw her in her silk black bra and panties. "You know it's weird…you talk so much about your body, but you made me not look at it." I waited for a response, "I know, and I also know how you feel about my body." I could hear the smirk in her voice. Oh no nononono, she continued. " Miranda Miranda Miranda your eyes make me wonder did god take the color and color the sea, did he take thys lips and make them like the clouds, as soft as could be? Did he take your hair and make it from his own? Miranda Miranda Miranda I wonder what we could be." I blushed so hard and my face was so hot, "I-I…" I blinked over and over again I thought this was a dream. "It was cheesy…but cute…Goodnight."

I would like to end this with a question. Did she? Did she like it? Did she like…me? Did she think I was cute? I wanted to ask her, but sleep took over me and so did the darkness.


End file.
